Artista
Los Artistas se ganan la vida ofreciendo espectáculos en vivo en las ciudades, aldeas y palacios del Viejo Mundo. Desde acróbatas a forzudos, desde lanzadores de cuchillos hasta hipnotizadores, desde bailarines hasta ventrílocuos, el Imperio está lleno de artistas. Ya sea solos o en pequeñas bandas, actuando allí donde creen que hay una posibilidad de ganar algo de dinero, o al menos una comida gratis o una cama para pasar la noche, pero algunos lo hacer por el clamor de la multitud. Muchos se hacen artistas para huir de la difícil vida del aldeano imperial. Los artistas viajan a menudo, a veces solos pero más frecuentemente en compañías que actúan en aldeas, pueblos y ciudadelas. Unos pocos se hacen lo bastante famosos como para atraer el mecenazgo de la nobleza, pero los demás viven más o menos como vagabundos, actuando donde y cuando pueden antes de ser expulsados por los suspicaces Guardias locales. Las compañías más afortunadas son contratadas continuamente, y a veces pasan meses en una misma ciudad. Las menos afortunadas se ganan la vida como pueden, siempre en busca de un público más agradecido (o de menos vigilancia) en su siguiente parada. Los mejores artistas reciben el apoyo de los nobles y ganan inimaginables sumas de dinero actuando para los estamentos más altos El Circuito Imperial thumb|left El Imperio se divide en un mosaico de circuitos de entretenimiento regionales. Cada uno es una red muy transitada de cabarets, tabernas y posadas, en las que el actor itinerante y la compañía pueden ejercer su oficio. En las regiones más remotas del Imperio, los circuitos de entretenimiento tienden a seguir el comercio existente ya que es donde se encuentra la población. Los centros urbanos como Marienburgo y Nuln son lo suficientemente grandes como para tener sus propios circuitos. Los grandes artistas saben que es en los circuitos rurales donde el artista novato perfecciona su arte. Mientras que las luces brillantes de Altdorf pueden resultar atractivas, sólo los artistas más experimentados tienen la labia para satisfacer a un público urbano sofisticado y exigente que ha "visto todo". Los siguientes son algunos ejemplos de circuitos de entretenimiento regionales dentro del Imperio. Las entradas incluyen una descripción de los principales asentamientos, habilidades preferidas de los Artistas y el método predominante de viaje (fluviales o carretera). thumb|372px * Paso del Noreste: El circuito que el comercio del paso noreste delinea el río Talabec entre Wolfenburgo y Bechafen, con paradas en Wurzen y Talabheim. Los taciturnos habitantes de las sombrías tierras del norte responden favorablemente ante el Artista (Comediante), y como entretenimiento secundario el Artista (Acrobático) y el Artista (Juglar). * El Camino del Bosque Viejo: Volviendo al sur de Talabheim, el Camino del Bosque Viejo es uno de los circuitos de entretenimiento más recorridos del Imperio. La gente robusta y solemne del interior de Talabecland responde favorablemente ante el Artista (Actor) y el Artista (Cantante), especialmente si su actuación trata temas forestales o de Taal y Rhya. * Averland: El circuito de Averland continúa hacia el sur a lo largo de la vieja carretera enana, de Wurtbad a Averheim y luego a Grenzstadt. La gente sencilla de las onduladas llanuras de Averland es famosa por su amor a los grandes relatos y responden favorablemente ante el Artista (Narrador), y el espectáculo musical con el Artista (Bailarín), el Artista (Músico) y el Artista (Cantante). * Nuln: Un viaje corto hacia el oeste a lo largo del río Aver conduce a la Ciudad-Estado de Nuln, el centro cultural del Imperio. Todas las habilidades artísticas son bienvenidas en Nuln, aunque las audiencias más ricas y urbanitas se sienten atraídas en torno a entretenimientos civilizados como Artista (Actor), y Artista (Poeta). 3ª Ed. The Empire is considered a most cultured nation, at least by those who live within its borders. Citizens of the Empire lead hard lives, and diversions such as a good play, energetic dance, or rousing concert are welcome. Performers seek to earn a living entertaining the public. Theatre-going is quite popular at all social tiers, whether it is a mummers’ show depicting legends of gods and heroes, or sophisticated tragedies performed in sumptuous theatres. Most actors eke out a meagre living on the wages they earn, but they live in hope of winning a starring role to bring them fame and fortune. Playwrights like Detlef Sierck and Jacopo Tarradasch are infamous, and good actors are able to quote their most moving monologues from memory. Other performers are buskers, who sit in the streets or taverns of the Empire’s towns playing music. Loud, shrill instruments, such as the shawm and hurdygurdy, are popular because the raucous noise they produce cuts easily through the hubbub in market squares and tavern rooms. Successful musicians learn a number of well-known songs, such as “The Drakwald Lament” or “Sigmar’s Silver Hammer”, and can improvise a quick jig if people are in the mood to dance. However, only the luckiest and most talented of performers strike it rich. Performers have even been known to join adventuring parties to make ends meet, or to have unusual experiences that may help them hone their art. Imágenes Artista dibujo.jpg Equipo artista.jpg Bufón Imperio por zhangji.jpg Musico taberna por Paul Bonner.png Actor por Paul Bonner.png Artista por Mike Nash.jpg Mordhiem Warhammer Color John Blanche bufón.jpg Fuentes *Manual Warhammer Fantasy JdR (1ª Ed. Rol). *Manual Warhammer Fantasy JdR (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir